


Путешественник

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: На любые праздники друзья всегда дарили Джесси карты.





	Путешественник

На любые праздники друзья всегда дарили Джесси карты. Очень удобно и совершенно не надо мучиться с выбором подарка - просто бери в книжном магазине очередную карту - огромную во всю стену, впрочем, таких у Джесси было уже три штуки, ровно по числу свободных стен; или карманную, чтобы расправлять ее на столе, бережно разглаживая сгибы, а может карту определенного штата с самыми мелкими тропками, которые обычно интересуют только охотников и скаутов, или вовсе толстый, в твердой обложке атлас автомобильных дорог Америки. Джесси нравились они все, настенные карты он расцвечивал россыпью ярких флажков, карманные разрезал и вклеивал в путевые дневники, автомобильные атласы быстро начинали пестреть закладками. Джесси - путешественник, и этим все сказано. 

В жизни "на колесах" есть только одна неприятность - совершенно не хватает времени. Вы представляете, сколько часов нужно потратить, чтобы распланировать даже небольшое путешествие, а сколько понадобится на полноценный роадтрип? Сначала подготовить путевой журнал, проработать маршрут, выбрать города и достопримечательности, проложить маршрут по карте, пытаясь предусмотреть всякие неожиданности, вроде ремонта дорог или машины. Потом рассчитать, сколько денег придется потратить на бензин, на ночевку в мотелях, сколько уйдет на пироги в придорожных забегаловках, сколько на кофе, сколько на въезд в национальные парки и места в кемпингах, а еще нужно обязательно отложить на штрафы. Шерифы маленьких городков иногда бывают слишком принципиальными. Залог успешного путешествия - тщательно продумать все заранее, записать, а еще лучше не только записать, но и где-то продублировать. В этом Джесси уверен так же твердо, как и в том, что его Форд Мустанг 1966 года (первое поколение, фастбэк, восемь цилиндров, двести двадцать пять лошадиных сил) - лучшая машина для любого путешествия по Америке.

Каждая дорога хороша для своего сезона. Ранней осенью лучше всего ехать по магистрали Блю Ридж, 469 миль из Северной Каролины в Вирджинию, вдоль массива Аппалачей, оставляя за спиной Большие Дымчатые горы. Обязательно заехать в Уэйнсвилль, а лучше к самой горе Писга, стоять на смотровой площадке окутанной молочно-белым туманом, который частенько появляется там по утрам, и чувствовать какой-то совершенно особенный вид одиночества, который могут дать только горы, ранняя осень и тишина. Потом долго ехать через городки и маленькие фермы, сквозь тоннели и змеящихся вдоль горы акведуков, окно должны быть открыто, чтобы пряный осенний ветер свободно гулял внутри машины. Тратить время на придорожные кафешки на Блю Ридж просто преступно, лучше остановиться на еще одной смотровой площадке, где обрыв огорожен грубыми бревнами, и обедать прямо на капоте мустанга. Джесси вклеивает в большой черный блокнот вырезку из статьи "Самые красивые дроги Америки", вырезка глянцевая, а бумага серая, плотная и вырезка ярко выделяется на ней. Даже ярче, чем оранжевые склоны Аппалачей на фоне синего неба. 

Зимой можно поехать в Калифонию, начать от Сан Диего и удаляться от мексиканской границы. Плевать на хайвеи - ехать сквозь маленькие городки, смотреть на девушек в купальниках, которые развешивают рождественские украшения на крышах своих домов, потом застрять в пробке на Лос Анджелес, слушать радио и чувствовать как зимнее (зимнее!) солнце печет руку сквозь стекло. Добраться до города, посетить врача. получить свой рецепт от глаукомы, покурить травки, потрогать нагретые солнцем отпечатки на Аллее Звезд, сходить на вечеринку, разочароваться в вечеринках и следующим утром ехать дальше - гулять по Малибу и купаться, снова накуриться травки и забрести в аутлеты Камарилло. Купить там что-то брендовое, но совершенно ужасное, а потому дешевое. Напялить это на себя и двинуться в сторону Монтеррея. Красной ниткой Джесси обводит красные же кнопки, воткнутые в карту. Сан Диего - Лос Анджелес - Камарилло - Санта Моника - Монтеррей - Кармель - Биг Сур. Получается красиво, почти как созвездие. Проехать Санта-Монику и Санта-Барбару, заплатить девять долларов за частную дорогу сквозь гольф-клуб и леса Дель Монте, смотреть как скалы сталкиваются с океаном. Не доезжая Кармеля найти Биг Сур, то самое место, о котором писал Керуак. Остановиться на ночь. Выйти к берегу и слушать, как Тихий океан говорит. 

Shoo-----Shaw-----Shirsh-----  
Go on die salt light  
You billion yeared  
rock knocker  
Gavroom  
Seabird  
Gabroobird  
Sad as wife & hill  
Loved as mother & fog  
Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Sea! Osh!  
Where’s yr little Neppytune  
tonight?*

Листочек с от руки переписанным стихотворением белеет под красной кнопкой. Скрывает под собой Биг Сур и добрую половину штата. Джесси красиво пишет и даже иногда подписывает свадебные приглашения на заказ.

Дальше дорога только до Фриско, вдоль океана. Перед рассветом добраться до Золотых Ворот и увидеть мост в тумане и ярких лучах. Согреваться кофе. Мечтать купить тут книжный магазин, посмотреть цены на аренду и отбросить мечты. Кататься по холмам, бросить машину и кататься на трамваях. Сделать фотку с наклоненными домами. Посмотреть Алькатрас и продумать план побега. Познакомиться с кем-нибудь и отправиться в маленькое плавание. Посмотреть морских львов на Пире 39. Потеряться. Потерять машину, найти ее в трех холмах от ожидаемого места. Поесть уличной еды. Побегать на пляже. Cходить в музей мороженого, а потом в музей старых игровых автоматов. Адреса! Обязательно записать все адреса. В синем блокноте с наклейкой из бумажного скотча с небрежно, правда все равно красиво, написанным сверху "Калифорния" есть специальный раздел для адресов. По алфавиту. Автоматы. Моржи. Мороженое. Правда Джесси вдруг понимает, что писать адреса нужно не по алфавиту, а по маршрутам, которые он уже составил. Тогда "Моржи" будут после "Автоматов", а только потом "Мороженое" и остальное. Он аккуратно вынимает листы и переписывает все заново. Сидеть в кофейне и слушать разговоры. Ходить по старым книжным. Купить что-то винтажное в магазине старья, где владелец старичок с белой головой и в белой же рубашке ласково с тобой поздоровается. Купить фруктов на углу. Feeling Local. 

Карта Иллинойса висит у Джесси возле окна. Иллинойс небольшой, а Мичиган огромное озеро. Джесси смотрит на карту и видит Чикаго на его кромке, чуть дальше, уже не видит, но просто знает, Миллуоки, а еще дальше только зелень национальных парков. До парков он тоже доберется. Немного позже. Весна хороша для Чикаго. Ветер, ветер, ветер, очень много ветра. Дорога вдоль озера Мичиган. Справа небоскребы, слева практически море. Пляжи. Медленные чайки бродят по краю воды. Молодые люди в высоко закатанных шапках выгуливают собак. Можно смотреть импрессионистов, а можно постимпрессионистов в Институте Искусств. Купить Чикаго Трибьюн. Поднятся на Трибьюн Тауэр. Взять лодку в аренду и прокатиться по рекам, под мостами и по каналам, поесть там же на лодке. Потом пойти в теплицы ботанического сада и спрятаться в них от ветра. Посмотреться в фасолину. Застрять в музее науки. Наконец забрать машину и ехать вдоль озера сквозь маленькие городки. Заходить в местные магазинчики. Смотреть, как расцветают деревья вдоль местных дорог. 

Джесси хочет на Аляску. Это уж точно непросто, но если у тебя хорошая машина, ничего не страшно. Есть такая мысль - рвануть через Мэн, изъеденное заливами побережье, камни скатываются в океан, дома из красного кирпича, курортные городки. Затем перебраться в Канаду, проехать ее сквозь, а там уже добраться до Аляски, где все любят скрапбукинг и не выходят на улицу без ружья. Это все нужно хорошенько запланировать. Джесси достает новый черный блокнот. 

Дома у Джесси широкие дверные проемы, в ванной - ручки, везде шершавые, противоскользящие поверхности, на кухне низкие шкафчики, пустуют верхние полки книжных шкафов, а карты всегда висят на уровне глаз человека в коляске. Джесси сам себя обслуживает. Раз в месяц можно бесплатно вызвать социальную службу и проехаться по делам. Дома у Джесси есть лифт, но дом старый, и лифт часто ломается, это обычное дело в Детройте, и тогда машину социальной службы приходится отменять. С продуктами помогает соц.работник и доставка, но вот когда нужно выскочить до магазина на углу, который держит веселый пакистанец Назир, возникают сложности. К счатью у Назира есть телефон и сын, который всегда выручает и доносит заказ прямо до квартиры. Иногда к Джесси приходят друзья. Все они приносят карты, ведь Джесси - путешественник. 

 

*"Sea: Sounds of the Pacific Ocean at Big Sur" Poem by Jack Kerouac


End file.
